Can't Stop Loving You
by sourpunch45
Summary: Sara has to give Michael his insulin shot at 12:00PM on New Year's Eve. Takes place before the escape. VERY CHEESY! SM


Disclaimer: I do not own Prison Break.

A/N: This story is cheesy but hey we all need cheese once in a while. Also, I am unsure of the exact timeline of the show so sorry if they escaped before New Year's. I also know that the infirmary is not open at 12:00 PM but give me a break.

Sitting in the Infirmary on New Year's Eve is not enjoyable. Michael was sitting on the examination desk waiting for Sara to come in and give him his insulin shot. Pondering his past New Year's. He had never had a real New Year's Eve. It seemed like forever ago that he had actually even had a New Year's kiss. The last one had been in college. That was back when he and Emily had been together. They had dated for five months and were beginning to get serious. That was until Michael realized that he couldn't be with her. He couldn't be with her because he wasn't in love with her. You see Michael had always had a problem. He didn't feel right being with someone unless he was in love with them. Sure, he could be married to Nika and not feel bad but that was for both of their sakes not a real relationship. This brings us to Michael's problem. He was married to Nika but falling in love fast with Sara. There was just something about Sara. Maybe it was her intoxicating smell, or her extremely soft skin. Maybe it was even just the way she looked at him when they were talking. It didn't matter because Michael couldn't be with her anyway. That didn't stop his mind from wondering.

Sara was avoiding stepping back into Michael's examination room. It was New Year's and with Michael being Michael she wasn't sure if she should be around him when the clock struck twelve. It might lead her to do things that she would later regret. Michael was so sweet and handsome. He was intelligent and made her heart beat faster than humanly possible. He made her feel alive, better than anyone else had ever made her feel. She knew she shouldn't feel this way. He was a married man and there was no way it could ever work out between them. That didn't stop her from laying awake at night unable to sleep thoughts of him running through her head. He gave her the feeling that he would treat her right. Her boyfriends in the past had always just used her for morphine and treated her horribly. Michael was one of a kind. Nika was so lucky to have him. Sara sometimes caught herself thinking about what it would be like to have Michael. Not in a sexual way, but know that he was there to care for her and be there for her. Maybe it could work out for them. According to Michael, he was just married to Nika to get her a green card. Maybe after she got one they would get divorced. Sara knew that it still wouldn't be possible but she couldn't stop herself from hoping.

Walking past Sara one of the nurses reminded her to attend to Scofield.

"Sorry I guess I just got lost in thought", Sara apologized.

"I'm leaving for the night and every other nurse and doctor has left so don't forget to lock up on your way out. By the way in case you have any trouble just call one of the guards.", the nurse said.

Sara had kept Michael waiting for way longer than she had meant to. Even though Sara had wanted to wait until after midnight she had already left him waiting for a half hour. When Sara had reached the end of the hall she turned right and entered the examination room.

"I was beginning to think that you had gotten lost", Michael smiled.

"No I just had a few other things to do before I could see you. I apologize for the wait", Sara answered.

Sara grabbed a needle out of the supply cabinet. She grabbed the bottle of insulin and poured it into the needle. She pulled up the chair and began to roll Michael's sleeve up.

"I can't believe that it's almost New Year's", Michael pointed up at the T.V screen which showed the ball about ready to drop.

"Yep, almost 15 minutes", Sara smiled.

"I've always wondered what the big deal about New Year's Eve is. I think that's just because I've never shared it with someone that I loved. When I was a kid I would always imagine having someone special to share the kiss with. It's overrated though"

"Well, its kind of embarrassing to admit but I've never had a New Year's kiss", Sara admitted.

"Really? That's not that embarrassing. I kind of wonder if there is such a thing as a New Year's kiss. Its supposed to be all magical but its just like any other kiss", Michael reassured.

When Sara rolled up Michael's sleeve to inject the insulin, she noticed something. There was a heart mixed into the intricate design. Sara injected the insulin, but left her hand where it was.

" Michael, all the rest of your tattoo is demons and things, why do you have a heart in it?", Sara asked.

"Its to remind me on a daily basis that no matter what evil lies in the world there will always be love as long as someone believes in it", Michael explained.

Sara smiled. Inside her heart beat way faster than its normal steady pace. This was part of why she loved Michael so much. He was so sweet and innocent so much of the time.

Michael noticed Sara's smile. That was the smile that Michael loved so much. It reminded him that no matter what he couldn't stop loving Sara. No matter what hardships he went through he would always love this woman.

These two innocent thoughts are what lead these two people to lean towards eachother so that their foreheads touched. Neither of them meant to lean forward anymore than they were but the magic of a true New Year's kiss pulled them together. Michael kissed Sara gently at first but both of their passion grew. Wanting to kiss eachother so many times but not pulled their bodies even closer together. With a groan Michael pulled Sara on top of him so that she was laying on him on the examination table. Michael slid his hands onto her hips, which made them both deepen the kiss. Sara slipped her hands under Michael' shirt gently rubbing his chest. Needing to feel more closeness without actually taking their clothes off, Sara unbuttoned Michael's standard issue blue shirt. When she was laying on all of that inky blackness, Sara suddenly had a sudden urge to know what the tattoo meant. Leaning back, Sara asked:

"I have to know,what do the tattoos mean?"

Still holding her hips, Michael responded:

"They each mean their own thing and I will explain every single one of them to you later, but at the moment I would like to continue our amazing New Year's kiss".

"Hey, I've actually had my first real New Year's kiss!", Sara exclaimed.'

"I know this sounds cheesy, but I'm actually understanding how a New Year's kiss can feel different than all the others. Or maybe its just kissing you", Michael smiled sincerely.

In a burst of passion, Sara began kissing him again. Like before it began gently but built up to a passionate kiss. Exploring eachother's mouths with their tongues, they both knew that they would eventually get to explore every part of eachother's bodies, but tonight they would just enjoy the kiss.


End file.
